A Time For Everything
by OmnomnomChomp
Summary: Cloud and Reno are together, but Cloud's a little depressed over Zack. Reno helps Cloud over his depression after Cloud knocks over an alarm clock. Sentimental. No swears. Not good at summaries.


**A/N: This is my first fan-fic, so please don't kill me! I am very sorry if it doesn't seem like how the characters would act! But I HAD to write it down! When I thought of this, it just seemed like a Cloud/Reno fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (for good reason). But I DO own the alarm clock and all its annoying glory!**

**Warnings: None. No swearing whatsoever, even for Reno. Just a bit of fluff?**

_In the dead of night, when nobody was awake, that was when people were most liable to show sides of themselves nobody would normally see._

Cloud rolled over in his sleep, his arm dangerously close to the bedside table, and the contents on it. He mumbled something incoherent, something that sounded very much like the name of one redheaded Turk beside him (**A/N: This feels weird.) **Cloud was quiet for a bit, but barely a minute had passed before he moved in his sleep again. His arm hit the alarm clock squarely in the (clock) face, and it fell off the table with a rather audible clatter, causing Reno to stir, and Cloud to sit up suddenly.

"Wha- What the...heck wazzat?" Reno asked sleepily.

"Just the clock," Cloud replied, "Go back to sleep."

"You sure I'm not supposed to be up already?" Reno asked, already half asleep.

"No...you have tomorrow off," Cloud answered, lying back down.

Reno snored a little.

An hour or so later, Cloud sat up again. Something was bothering him. He looked over the edge of their bed and saw the alarm clock.

The clock was still ticking, but the cover over the compartment holding the batteries was lying on the floor. Cloud picked the clock and the back cover up. He flipped the clock over, and tried to place it back onto the clock. In the dark.

If you had ever attempted fixing anything when you couldn't see, you know you weren't liable to fix anything in the right way.

Cloud knew this, but he was a persistent person **(A/N: In MY opinion...)**, and he was determined to get the cover back onto the clock. His attempts made the cover scrape up against the back of the clock and its batteries. The sound that resulted was a persistent clicking.

Reno twitched in his sleep, and rolled over, trying in his sleep to stop the sound that was grating on his nerves. Finally, Reno opened one of his eyes to see Cloud trying to fix the clock.

"Go back to sleep, Chocobo," Reno grumbled sleepily, "Fix it in the morning."

Cloud looked over at him, "In a bit, Reno." The clicking resumed.

Reno lay back down. He tried to fall asleep again, but the clicking was just so annoying! He covered his ears. The clicking grew more rapid. Reno could feel the waves of annoyance rolling off of Cloud.

Reno sighed, and sat up, "Cloud." When Cloud ignored him, Reno took the clock from Cloud's hands and spoke, "Cloud. There is a time for everything. Right now, it's NOT time to fix an alarm clock." Reno waved the clock around his head in emphasis, "Fixing this should be done in the MORNING, when you can actually SEE."

Cloud shook his head, and tried to take back the clock, "I don't like to leave things hanging. I'd like to finish a job as fast as possible, and as soon as possible."

Reno held the clock high above his head, out of reach for Cloud, "Cloud, listen to me! There is time for everything; not everything was meant to be fixed the moment it broke, and not everything was meant to be completed the second it was thought of. There's a time for the Past, the Present, and a time for the Future. Right now THIS," Reno waved the clock in front of Cloud's face again, "is for a time in the future, NOT now."

Cloud frowned, "I'm sure I can fix it."

Reno sighed, "If you haven't done it already, then you probably aren't going to fix it if you tried again. Learn to let things lie. Like Zack."

Cloud hissed, "I am NOT getting depressed over Zack again." Reno didn't look convinced.

Reno shook his head, "Zack's in the past, you're living in the present. And fixing a clock is for the morning. There's nothing you can to about the Past or the Future, Cloud." Cloud was silent, Reno continued, "You can't fix a clock in the dark." Cloud was still silent. Reno pushed him back down onto the bed, "Go to sleep. Fix it in the morning."

Cloud was silent as Reno placed the clock back onto the bedside table. Its ticking was the only sound filling the silence.

Cloud broke the silence with one statement, directed at nobody in particular, "But Zack's death was my fault..."

Reno turned to look at him, "No it wasn't. Someday, everybody's time will be up, and they will have to enter the Lifestream, Zack's was just earlier than yours." Reno spoke without his usual carelessness or roughness.

Cloud closed his eyes, feeling saddened by the memory of his friend's death, "Maybe..."

Reno sighed, and wrapped his arms around Cloud, "Some things break and can't be fixed. There's nothing you can do. You could wait for the right time to fix it again."

Cloud closed his eyes, comforted by Reno's warmth, "True..." Reno was drifting towards sleep now, and so was Cloud. Cloud opened his eyes and looked over at his dozing lover, "Thank you, Reno."

Reno opened one eye, "No problem yo. All part of the service yo."

They both fell asleep, with arms around each other.

Cloud never did replace the cover back onto the clock.

"_Yesterday is History_

_Tomorrow is the Future_

_Today is a Gift_

_That's why it's called the Present."_

**A/N: Okay that was uncharacteristic of Reno. And the ending sucked. But I believe that the best in everyone comes from when we're supposed to be asleep.**

**This actually happened to me. I knocked over my alarm clock, and couldn't place the cover over the batteries. Then a voice in my head said, "Go to sleep. Do it in the morning." And I was like "Alright." And suddenly, I thought, "Hey! I could turn this into a fan-fic!" And it just happened. It FELT like a Cloud/Reno fan-fic...**

**I'm sorry if you hated this. Sucks for you.**

**It's true what they say; everything comes to you when you're asleep.**

**Review plz!**


End file.
